lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackwell's Tale (Epic)
Blackwell's Tale (Epic) was an e-wrestling promo written by Blackwell on January 27, 2010 for a Triple Threat match against NPD and Monroe at Epic. Promo You know, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. But, then again, life NEVER goes the way you want it to. I wasn’t supposed to wake up that August morning to a phone call from Cristine. I wasn’t supposed to drive down to find her at the end of her parents’ driveway, watching the place burn to a crisp, while feeling hopeless. We met with the lead detective, and after answering a few questions, we took that long walk down the driveway. The look on the firefighter’s faces meant only one thing, it wasn’t good. But yet, as much as they desperately wanted to, they couldn’t tell us. And maybe at the time they couldn’t. But still, it was the most nerve wrecking day in our lives. We kept getting more info from the local news than we were from investigators. It was so bad; they had to bring in cadaver dogs. And, yeah, it was kind of weird seeing all the cops, local, state AND Homeland Security there, eating as we’re sitting there trying to get SOME type of info. We couldn’t take it anymore. We had to leave the scene. The drive to find a place to eat was a long one, just trying to comprehend what the hell what was going on. We weren’t really that hungry, but we needed to get away for a few. Well, at around 3 O’clock, we got a call. The detective wanted us back at the site. We arrive there, and meet with the detective. He tells us that they have found 2 bodies. However, they are so badly burnt; they need to go to dental records to identify them. And as we speak to him, I happen to notice one of the local news crews filming at the end of the driveway where they happen to have a nameplate hanging. Well, I had to put a stop to that. I didn’t want to go into “wrestling” mode on the poor cameraman, but in all fairness, we DID ask them not to film us OR certain things. I needed to go home for a bit, to let the pets out, so imagine how furious I was, when the news anchor was reporting the story and said that the bodies hadn’t been identified. But as they said that, the video showed the nameplate. Professional journalism at its best, wasn’t it? It was the local Peacock affiliate who pulled that. At least, the other affiliates’ reporters actually came up to us and expressed their sympathy. It wasn’t too much longer that they finally told Cristine that all of her family was gone. Her mom, stepdad, and younger sister. All in one fell swoop. As much as she dreaded it, we had to get on the phone and let her mom’s side of the family know. We called her Aunt and cousin, who lived a few towns over. They had more access to the other Aunts & Uncles than Cristine had. The difficult part was having someone tell her grandmother. There should be NO circumstances where a parent outlives their child. NEVER. A few of Cristine’s fellow workers came by when they found out. She was supposed to work that night, but had to cancel. Never the less, they came by to if nothing more than to be moral support. One of her aunts who happened to live in the nearby college town came over as well. That night when we returned home, we were numb. As much as she wanted to, we didn’t watch the news. The next day, we went back to the site. We saw the remains still smoldering, so we called the fire department again. They came out to put the rest out. And while they were there, they gave us THE most important thing that survived. The fireproof mini-safe. It was charred on the outside, but the most important papers we needed, were safely protected. And while we were talking, the firefighters let us know how truly sorry they were. They told us it was the worst fire the town has had in ten years. To this day, we can’t express enough thanks for what those fighters do. We got the box home and found the insurance papers that we needed to get the ball rolling, so to speak. It just so happened that there was a pre-planned family get together with her family that weekend. She wanted to go down there to be with the Aunts and Uncles who live in the nearby towns. I didn’t mind going down there, if only to support her, but it got to be a little too much going there almost the whole weekend. Especially when I felt that we needed to go down to the funeral home to make the necessary arrangements. The morning we went to the funeral home, we had a bad storm in the morning. It really freaked Cristine out when a flash of lightning struck what we felt a little too close. You could tell it was finally getting to her. All the emotions came pouring out. I did my best to comfort her as much as possible, even telling her that her sister must have found the weather controls up there, and she was messing with them. Either that, or her Step-dad was warning us about the trouble that lied ahead for us. It took what seemed forever making the arrangements at the funeral home. With the bodies as badly burnt as they were, the only option was to cremate them. We got to the point where all we had to do is sign the papers. Until, the funeral director got a phone call. It was the sister of her Step-dad. I have my suspicions, but apparently she called “offering” the family plots at the adjoining cemetery to use. Cristine has her “blond” moments from time to time, but she wasn’t born yesterday. We decided it was just best to buy new plots, just in case, and bury them in those. That way, when the legal battle would occur, and it would, there was no leverage to be used against us. Well, her, but you get the idea. Even though her step-dad didn’t want anything done except a burial when he passed, we felt we needed a memorial service for her mom and sister. With family coming from all over, from Tennessee, Arizona, and even Washington D.C; we needed somewhere that would hold the families of her 12 aunts and uncles, but my family, her co-workers, her mom’s co-workers, former co-workers, friends & neighbors, but even people we grew up with. We found the church where she went to when she was a little girl. We were quite surprised at the turnout. I estimated roughly 200 to 300 people. There were people there that we didn’t even know who came by to express their sympathies and condolences. Her step-dad’s first brother in law showed up. He even gave us the best advice, get the best lawyer possible. For it would be on hell of a battle. The Sunday after the service, Cristine met with her gold digging aunt. I always had a dodgy feeling of her from the first time we met. But, I kept it to myself. Cristine and her aunt WERE to meet one on one, but the feeling in my gut told me to go with her, just in case something fishy went down. Boy, was I right. She brought her 2 oldest daughters down. Cristine and her aunt walked up the long drive, talking. I just stood by the car, keeping my eyes on things just in case should something start. When they got back, Her aunt said hello to me. I was being polite and said hi to her as well. The daughters didn’t start a hassle, they were just there to see the remains. We left to go grocery shopping. We discussed what we had to do. A few days later we see a check in the mail from the insurance company. It was issued because her step-dad had a accidental policy from the place he worked. Even though the copy we had was signed 20 years ago, he was a very bright man to put her name as a secondary beneficiary. It was only supposed to be for a certain amount, but it was more than we expected because they made the adjustment for inflation. It was the same circumstances for her mom’s policy. Her sister didn’t have one because 1; she didn’t work, and 2; she wasn’t a college student. We had enough to put away in case we decide to settle down and start a family. We battled with that gold digging leach for two long months. She tried claiming things that rightfully belonged to Cristine. For instance; the vehicles that the mom & sister drove. Well that was quashed since both vehicles were registered in the mother’s name. One win for Cristine. The main problem was the house we’re living in. We were renting it from them. And the big problem was it was in her dad’s name. Even though he was technically her step-father, he treated her like she was his by birth. Well, after trying to determine what the aunt wanted to do, we bided our time. So while we waited, we decided to plan a vacation at Disney World. Here. We did happen to receive an early Christmas present. We ended up buying the house that we were renting from her parents. At least the most worrisome problem was behind us. This brings us here. We’ve had our fun here at the Disney Parks. My favorite will always be EPCOT. Cristine thought that the Magic Kingdom was more bark than bite, even though all the mountains were cool. Not to mention, no beer there. But, after spending a week here, we were ready to go home. Plus we wanted to relax and see our pets. Imagine the look on my face when I got a call from management, stating that they needed us back here. I really didn’t want to, but agreed. We took a few days to wash clothes & repack, and here we are. You know, Steve Monroe called me up, asking when I was going to come back. And to be honest, I’m not sure. I’ve been here with this company for 5 years now. There’s still quite a few who’ve been here just as long or even longer. I’ve had to do some deep soul searching the past few months. Even though it was Cristine’s family, I had a few major breakdowns. To her credit, she has been amazing through this whole ordeal. I know that she’s going to have a MAJOR breakdown sometime in the future; I just hope I can be just as strong as she has. Like I said earlier, I’ve been here for 5 years. I know I haven’t had the most amazing career, but, this company has been good to me. Yeah, it would have been nice to win a title here or there, but, as long as the fans out there get their money’s worth, then I’m happy. I know I’ll never be a Hall of Famer. Hell, I consider myself lucky just to make the Apex 25 every now and then. I’m not sure if this will be my return match, or my last match. I don't even know what is going to happen to Psych Ward. All I know is that it’s been one hell of a journey. See also *Blackwell collection Category:Promos